Talk:The Clipper
Weapon Variants Talk I got a level 12 variation of the weapon when I killed Nine-Toes at a later point in the game. I went to kill him when I was at level 19, up to the part in the story where you enter the mine to kill Sledge. Nine-Toes was at level 14, and dropped the improved version of the gun. (I'll uploada screenshot as proof if needed) Is this normal for respawned bosses to have their levels 'scaled' to some degree when you reach certain parts of the story/certain levels? --HybridDragoness 01:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's totally normal. All bosses up level based on the point in the story you have reached. PyroMerc 21:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Can this be classed as a melee weapon? I mean, it's just a pistol with a bayonnette. If so, should we include Sledges' shotgun and the other weapons with bayonettes etc into the melee catagory? Or should the Melee weapon catagory be changed to the melee attacks of each character, like the knife, sirens' thrusty thingy etc. ---- I think it was originally intended to be any weapon with knife attachments. To make it easier to find guns people had put in that they could look forward to finding if they want melee bonuses. --Slyrat 16:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks for clearing it up :P --LysanderLSD 17:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Machine Pistol? This guns seems more like a Repeater Pistol then a Machine Pistol in all aspects except the fire rate. Its shape, the fact that its fire rate is 9, ect. I also found that the guide refers to it as a "flame-type repeater". OverseerTange 19:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Machine pistols typically have higher average clip size and fire rate, while The Clipper can have a very low fire rate and usually a 20 round clip. It's a repeater pistol. (And chances are, since this game has been out quite a while, you aren't going to 'discover' anything new or groundbreaking, especially having to do with the classification of a weapon that every single player /has to/ find at one point or another. It's already been well established. Thank you for your input, but NO.) --Monster : Many machine pistols have a fire rate of ~9.0 but they are still classified under machine pistols because their parts / in-game classification say so. That they are referred to as repeaters may be due to broad categorization, as the weapon type of (repeater) pistol includes repeater pistols and machine pistols; similar to how combat rifles "include" support machineguns - the name applies to the weapon type and the subtype. 21:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : But The Clipper has no parts, it is a boss drop, same name and parts every time. (At least in name and effects, not statewise.) It is most similar to a generic Repeater, (higher accuracy, lower fire rate) more so then a generic Machine Pistol (higher fire rate, lower accuracy). OverseerTange 22:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) gd_customweapons.Weapons.CustomWeap_'MachinePistol'_TheClipper gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Vladof gd_weap_machine_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_'machine_pistol' gd_weap_machine_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel0 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight_none None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action2 gd_weap_machine_pistol.UniqueParts.TheClipper_acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_machine_pistol.UniqueParts.TheClipper_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.TitleU_NineToes_TheClipper :: : Thats confusing, it said both machine pistol and repeater pistol repeatedly. From what I am guessing, it states The Clipper is a Repeater Pistol with the Unique Parts of a Machine Pistol. OverseerTange 03:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) oops. id better explain: the grade and type determine the class of weapon. some classes share parts like combat/assault shotguns, combat rifles/support machine guns, and semi-auto/sniper rifles. clipper is a machine pistol. 05:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah that makes sense. Thats for explaining, I am a bit fuzzy on the whole M. vs R. Pistol concept. I really see no reason for Machine Pistols to exist, we already have Repeater Pistols. Assault vs Combat Shotguns makes sense, one is pump-action one is not. Repeater and Machine Pistols both shoot automatically. Bleh, too confusing. OverseerTange 19:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Repeater pistols and repeating sniper rifles fire slower and proc more, machine pistols and semi-automatic sniper rifles fire faster and proc less. Combat shotguns fire slower and have a smaller magazine but deal more damage, assault shotguns fire faster and have a larger magazine but deal less damage. 03:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Melee bonus broken Putting the smackdown on the skags just outside Fyrestone, I got the chance to try the Clipper side-by-side with a very ordinary Fanged Repeater. With every strike, melee hits with the Repeater equipped did exactly twice the damage of melee hits with the Clipper equipped. The character (a low-level Berserker) had no other melee damage buffs active. Daemmerung 02:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : Haven't tested it out but I would bet the clipper is programmed in very much the same way as the Hyperion Reaper 02:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) First Incendiary weapon? if memory serves, (been too damn long since i started a new character) isn't the clipper the first incendiary weapon the game makes available to the player? if so this is worth noting not only in the weapon's article but in the strategy section of Pinky and Digit. off on a tangent... the game introduces the player to the different types of elemental damage weapons early in the game. if the clipper really is the first incendiary weapon to be introduced, i wonder if the game blocks any elemental accessories from spawning on the first lady finger... hmmm 21:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The Fyrestone weapon vending machine can spawn incendiaries from the moment that it opens. Though the character may not have enough money to buy any of them at the initial outset, especially if the player sprang for a nicer initial shield. Dämmerung 22:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :thank you, good sir. you are correct, of course. and as this fine wiki shows, "got grenades?" is the mission immediately before "nine-toes - take him down." 22:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC)